MIST OF THE SUN
by OokamiLover19
Summary: One girl moves to Chicago and finds herself in a predicament with a neighboring family who knows about her. She has the choice between two paths but in choosing the wrong path, she could lose something dear to her heart. OWN STORY, PLEASE ENJOY!
1. NATIONALS

THIS STORY IS ALL MY OWN! NO HELP OR INSPIRATION FROM OTHER MOVIES OR BOOKS THAT I AM CONSCIOUSLY AWARE! I DEDICATE THIS STORY TO MY OLDER SISTER BECAUSE I RECENTLY REALIZED THAT MY MAIN CHARACTER IS A LOT LIKE HER. LOVE YA YOU DANICNG_FOOL!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

...

...

...

My name is Leodora Taylor. I'm an average 16 year old girl from Alaska, dirty blond hair, fair skin and slim figure. My almond shaped eyes were a pale blue and were the only unusual thing about me. My dirty blond hair went to my lower back and was always straight with a part on the left side. When my bangs were long enough, it hid most of the right side of my face. I'm about 5 foot 2 inches and weighs about 110.

I was in the school marching band until my stepfather's business forced us to move. That was normal considering that he was in the Army, always on active duty. My mom was a waitress, only because she wanted extra money.

I had an older brother who was seventeen. Dylan was an interesting skate boarder and really good at it. His dirty blond hair was almost always hiding his dark blue eyes. He almost a foot taller than me and he took more care of me than our parents cause they were always working or fighting.

Dylan went to every band competition I had and got to be on the sidelines and recorded me. I was one of the main dancers. The color guard held about 15 girls and 5 guys. I was the captain and was skilled with the saber and flag; hated the rifle even if I was good at it. So when it came time for us to move, it was problematic because the band was heading to Texas for Nationals.

* * *

"Leodora, for the last time, start packing!" Mother yelled.

"No, I'm not leaving! Not right before Nationals! I am a huge highlight of the show, but you wouldn't know that because you never go to my competitions!" I snapped. I hardly yelled at my mom, I usually took it silently but I had had it.

"We're leaving tomorrow for Chicago, you don't pack then I will!"

"Mother, you don't understand how much this means to Leo," Dylan came in.

"Dylan, back off!" she whirled on him.

"No not this time. This means the world to her and I'll see it through," he snapped. "We'll pack, but I'm going with Leo to Texas for nationals. After that, we can fly to Illinois and meet you."

"No, I will not have it!"

"I'm not going to let Leo just drop her life because Jack's job is making us. Every few years we do this mom, ever since you married him seven years ago. I won't let you or him ruin Leo's life."

"He is your father, Dylan. You don't get to speak that way about him," mother snapped.

"Our father is dead, Jack is just a replacement," I muttered.

She spun on me and slapped me hard, her pedicure nails raking against the skin. Dylan growled and pushed past her and knelt in front of me. He touched my cheek and I winced, his fingers came back with specks of blood.

"I...I am so sorry, Leodora..." mom whimpered. "Y-you...you may finish nationals..."

She walked out of the room with tears in her eyes. Dylan pulled me into my bathroom and put rubbing alcohol on my cheek and I hissed. I looked in the mirror and saw three shallow cuts.

"You okay Leo?" Dylan spoke.

"Sure," I muttered. "Remind me to never get slapped by her again."

"Oh, Leo..." he laughed half heartedly. "Let's get you packed."

I smiled and Dylan tapped up boxes and helped me. We had my whole room packed in two hours and I was even packed for Texas and the next couple days of school. I helped Dylan pack then Jack came home.

Dinner was silent and I skillfully hid my face with my hair. After dinner, mom started talking to Jack, telling him our plans to go to Texas for nationals. He smiled and agreed that I needed to finish my band year.

The next day at school, everyone noticed my mellow behavior. I was practically on top because color guard was one of those popular things, even higher than the cheerleaders and capriells. I told my close friends that I was going to nationals and hours later the whole school knew. I was a junior and a few people were surprised at how fast I had gotten to the top in two years. Dylan wasn't so hot on the popularity scale but he didn't mind.

The band was flying out to Texas and Jack bought Dylan and me first class tickets while the other 200 students were in third class. Jack and mom saw us off at the airport then left on their road trip to Chicago. Once in the air, I wandered to third class to find the band director, Paul Nelson, and the color guard director, Kaylie Leishman. They were on the first row so I sat on the floor in front of them.

"What is it Leo?" Mr. Nelson asked.

"I won't be returning with you to Alaska. My mom and her husband are already on their way to Illinois and I'll be flying straight there after nationals with Dylan," I whispered. None of the band knew.

"Are you not coming back?" Kaylie asked.

"Jack's job is moving is to Chicago. When everyone is flying back to Alaska, we'll be getting on a different plane. Nationals will be the last time that you may see me." Paul's face was filled with surprise and sadness. "I was barely able to get my mom to let me come to nationals."

"We'll miss you, Leo," Kaylie spoke sadly.

"Hey Mr. Nelson? How long is this flight?" one of the sophomores asked. "Oh, hey Leo."

"About 5 hours, get some rest if you can," Paul spoke.

"Kay," he sighed and walked back to his seat.

"You go get some rest too, Leo," Kaylie smiled.

Little did I know, Paul and Kylie were talking about me as I made my way back to the first class. I sat in my seat and closed my eyes. It took a few minutes before I could finally relax. As I sank into sleep, Dylan got up and walked back to third class.

Dylan woke me up as the plane started descending to Houston airport. We had four charter buses waiting in the parking lot as we came out with our bags. We got onto the buses and went to the hotel that was reserved for the band. Jack had gotten a room for Dylan and me and also had a personal driver. Whatever his job was, he made a lot and tried to make us feel more comfortable so everyone looked at us like spoiled brats.

At dinner, everyone was actually kinda quiet. Every now and then a student would look at me sadly the look away. I was confused until Paul spoke up.

"Everyone, for Leo's last competition, we need to make it the best of it," he announced. "Dylan brought a video that he wants us to see."

We walked into the mini-theater of the hotel and Dylan pulled me along.

_I was in my backyard tossing my saber over a year ago when Dylan started to record my practices._

_"Hey Leo!"_

_"No! No cameras!" I laughed._

_"We want to remember these years, don't we? Why do you dance, Leo?"_

_As I started to speak, video clips of my practices with the band and funny moments._

_"Dancing is everything to me. It's always been there for me and it's not something you can just take away. When I step out onto that field, I know that I was born to dance there. The moment the band starts that music, I start pouring my heart to the music and let my body become like the music. I want to leave behind a legacy to encourage dancing to everyone."_

_"What will you miss?"_

_"Everything... The marching band was my family and I love every one of them, even if there are a few trouble makers," I laughed. "I will miss them the most."_

_"Well everyone, you heard it from the captain herself," Dylan spoke as a video footage of me catching a quad with my saber. The movie ended with a picture of me sitting on a human dog pile of the low brass._

The lights came on and everyone cheered. I stood up and hugged Dylan tightly. I buried my face in his shirt and dried my eyes.

"Thank you," I whispered

"Okay everyone, time to go to your rooms," Paul called out and there were a few groans. "We have three days to make the most of this trip. Get some sleep we'll meet in the morning for rehearsal."

Everyone shuffled out after Dylan and I and almost everyone hugged me before walking off to their rooms. In our room, Dylan flung himself on one of the beds as I closed the door. I laughed at him as I walked into the bathroom to shower.

I came out of the bathroom in a towel and saw Dylan asleep under his covers. I pulled on my sports bra, spankies, and tank top then towel dried my hair. Instead of getting in my bed, I crawled next to Dylan and snuggled against him. We were always close and on trips, if we were out in the same room, we shared a bed. He stirred a little and wrapped his arms around me as I fell asleep.


	2. MANSIONS AND SCHOOLS

The next three days seemed to fly by and I found myself watching my band family board their plane as we ran to catch ours. In Illinois, there was a chauffeur driver waiting for us. It became part of our lives that we would never really drive unless we moved out. We had our licenses but we were driven around almost everywhere. At the house we pulled up to was 4 acres of land. The three story house sat on a half acre of land. Mom was waiting at the door for us.

When she came out, she ran to us and embraced is tightly. "How'd you do?"

"Out of all the couple hundred bands, we took 15th," I smiled.

"Wow."

"Yeah, the house is amazing," I gasped studying the house.

"You and Dylan get the whole third floor. There's an indoor pool and a huge workout room. Out back is a skate area for you Dylan."

"Well I know I'll have no problem practicing my saber here..."

"About that... I checked with the school we got you in and the marching band has no color guard," the smile on her face disappeared.

"That won't matter, I have my own equipment," I smiled. "I will keep doing what I love."

"Okay, let me show you around."

We were given a full tour and I counted 15 servants working in the kitchen. On the third floor, I walked into my room and saw a king bed and a couple couches. Across the room was a set of double doors that led to a balcony. I walked in my closet and all my clothes were all ready hanging up and against the back wall of the walk in closet, were my 5 flags, 5 rifles and 7 sabers on the rack. Even though I hated rifle, I was good at them and kept a stash of them. I wandered downstairs as it was dinner time and as Jack came through the garage door.

"Leo, your back! How'd you do?" he smiled, shaking off his suit jacket.

"We took 15th," I smiled. "The place is great Jack."

"So you like it? This place has been in my family for generations."

"It's a great place but I'm not sure how well I'll fit in," I sighed.

"You were always an easy person to fit in," he smiled. "Is it dinner time?"

"Yes, sir," a maid came in. "Everything is set in the dining room."

"Thank you, Millie," Jack smiled then gestured me down a hall.

Dinner was quiet but not silent. Dylan kept up some small talk about the house and school with Jack. I pretended to not be interested but I listened in.

After dinner I ran upstairs, grabbed one of each of my guard equipment and hurried back down to the backyard where Dylan was trying out the skating area. I remembered every routine for every one of the equipment from the past two years and I practiced so that I wouldn't rust up. When Dylan decided he was done, he helped me carry the equipment back to my room.

"Leo?" mom knocked on the door and came in. "Jack wants to take you and Dylan over to the school in the morning personally and get you into your classes."

"Okay, what time should we wake up?" I looked at her.

"Jack wants to leave by 7:00. School starts at 8:00 and it takes 15 minutes to get there and he needs to get to work before 8:30."

"Okay, we'll be up," Dylan smiled and she closed the door. "It's crazy that we're already going to be going to school tomorrow."

"Well it is Sunday," I laughed. "Did you think that they'd let us stay home a few days when they've had everything already unpacked? Plus, Jack tends to spoil us because he wants us to like him."

"That's true," Dylan laughed. "Night Leo."

"Night Dyl," I smiled.

He left and I walked into my bathroom and hopped in the shower. I got into a tank top and shorts and blow dried my hair then crawled into bed, setting the alarm to 5:30am.

In the morning, I straightened my wavy hair and got dressed. I put on a pair black jeans and a dark blue Color guard graphic design t-shirt. I slid on a pair of flats and a black light jacket. I looked through my backpack and dumped out the old paper work. I grabbed my iPod that was charging, my wallet and my saber and walked out of my room around 6:40am. Jack was coming out of his room on the 2nd level and Dylan was a few seconds behind me.

"You are early risers," Jack commented.

"Mom said that you wanted to get us registered before you get to work," I smiled.

"Well, since we're all up early, let's go out to get breakfast," Jack smiled walking towards the garage.

Dylan suggested Denny's but I politely refused saying I had a craving for a sausage and egg biscuit from McDonalds. Dylan gave me a sour look and I stuck my tongue out at him. Jack took us to McDonalds and promised we'd go to Denny's another day. At the school, people stared at us as we followed our step-father, who was in military formal uniform, to the main office as the bell rang for first hour.

"Ah, Sergeant Wilkinson, are these the two you called about?"

"Yes, these are my children, Dylan and Leodora Taylor," Jack smiled.

"Miss Taylor, we don't allow weapons in school," the lady smiled tightly.

"It's not a weapon," I growled.

"Mrs. Bingle, she was an exceptional dancer with equipment like that saber. She was the color guard captain for the marching band in Alaska and to make her part from that is something I suggest you don't ever do," Jack warned coldly.

"Color guard?" she blinked.

"Dancers that dance with the marching band," I explained. "They dance with sabers like this, rifles, and flags. You wouldn't know since you don't even have a color guard."

"Leo, be nice," Dylan growled quietly to me. "This is our first day."

"I was just explaining it to her," I whispered back.

"Very well, Leodora..."

"I go by Leo," I interrupted.

"Very well, Leo, I will permit you to carry your saber, but use it against a student and we will have issues."

"Please, why would I do that?" I smiled, spinning the saber in my left hand.

"Mrs. Bingle, I must be getting on my way soon, is there any paper work I need to look over and fill out?"

"Yes, but I could have your kids bring back tomorrow," she smiled.

"Thank you. Leo, Dylan, be good, Xavier will pick you up at three," Jack smiled the left.

"Okay, we have schedules already from looking at your classes you took back at Alaska and adjusted it so you don't have any classes that you're taking over. Leo could you stop spinning that, it is a little distracting." I stopped the blade and held the hilt. "Thank you," she sighed. "Now even though you're in different grades, you have a few classes together like PE and math."

"Thanks," Dylan smiled as she handed us our schedules.

"If you follow me, I'll lead you to your first hour. Leo, if anyone gives you trouble about that blade, tell them I gave you permission."

"Okay," I spoke as we walked down the hall and I started to spin the blade again.

"Get to class!" Mrs. Bingle snapped at a few students and the scampered off. "Second trimester has just begun, so don't worry about being behind. Not like you would will all the Advanced Placement classes you have had."


	3. NEW ARRIVALS

My first hour was English and Mrs. Bingle took me there before walking off with Dylan. I stopped spinning my sword and walked into the classroom. There was a couple disputes about my saber but they finally were dropped with Bingle came in smiling. The first half of the day went quickly and at lunch I was relieved to find Dylan. We'd be together the rest of the day since there was lunch and then 5th and 6th hour, math then end the day with PE.

In math, the teacher introduced us then we were put in the same corner of the room. We sat there tired from boredom since we had heard this all day, the teachers were going over the structure of how the class would be like. When it came to PE, we were relieved that we could just walk around the track so I put my music in and started doing a few flips over the blade, knowing well that every student was watching me. As the bell rang, the teacher called Dylan and me over to talk to him.

"Leo, where did you learn to move like that?"

"I was on a type of dance team back in Alaska and learned to dance with this. I've been dancing my whole life though," I smiled.

"I've never seen something so amazing," he smiled then let us go.

We walked out to where the bus and parent pick up was and saw a black limo. Xavier got out when he spotted us and opened the door for us and we got in then we drove off as most of the school stared opened mouth at us. At home, we sat at the table with mom and got all the papers signed.

"We're going to be what the school talks about for a while," I laughed as we walked up to our rooms.

"How do you know that?" Dylan inquired.

"I was on top back in Alaska; I know what to look for. We got picked up in a sleek black limo while every other car were old in some way. That's not even saying something about me carrying the saber around or PE," I laughed.

"Well, if you weren't such a show off and actually ever put down that saber," Dylan laughed dropping his bag by his door and walked into my room. We never cared for privacy from each other.

"You know me better than that," I spoke putting my bag on the desk in a corner. "Would you ever teach me skate boarding?"

"So you can show that your better at something else that me? No, plus you shouldn't worry about learning something knew when you have the best thing your good at," Dylan growled playfully.

I smiled and pulled off my flats before getting on the bed. I looked at my clock and sighed. "It's already 4pm. I'm not used to getting out so late," I muttered, lying down.

Dylan crawled up next to me and pulled me into his arms and I sighed and turned towards him. When we took naps, this was how we were. We were the closest siblings would be without anything inappropriate. I fell asleep, warm against Dylan.

* * *

"Leo, wake up."

I was shaken awake and looked at Dylan. "What?" I mumbled.

"Its dinner time," he laughed.

I sat up and stood up without thinking. I got light headed and fell back onto the bed. I growled and sat up slowly, rubbing my head.

"Damn, that hurt," I groaned.

"Idiot," Dylan muttered and helped me stand up.

We raced downstairs to the dining room and stumbled as we almost ran into Jack. We laughed all the way into the dining room, holding onto each other so we didn't fall. Mom shook her head, smiling and dinner was entertaining for once.

* * *

The second trimester of school went by without incident and many were talking to us out of curiosity. Cheerleaders and the football team ran the school so I wasn't on top but I was okay with that. There was many times that I was asked to perform during an assembly and it eventually became a routine to perform at every school assembly. I was a prodigy of the school.

At the beginning of the third trimester, a family moved in a few houses away from us and two teenage boys got enrolled into the school. They were tall, and medium built. They both have shaggy black hair that went to their eyes and their skin was a light tan.

"Who's the new guys?" I asked a cheerleader I was hanging with during lunch.

"They just moved from California. Dakota is the one on the right and the one on the left is Todd. From what I've heard both their parents work for the government, but who knows if it's true. Do you have any classes with them?"

"Not any morning class but we'll just have to see about the afternoon classes," I smiled then walked past the two boys to drop my tray off, my saber in a sheath-like bag I had made and my backpack hung off one shoulder.

"Leo!" Dylan called and I stopped walking and looked behind me. Dylan hurried over with his tray and the two new boys looked at me. "Jack is picking us up after school. Xavier called in sick and Jack said he had some surprise for us."

"Really?" I asked skeptically as we dropped off our trays.

"Don't be so mean, at least he's trying," he sighed, slinging an arm over my shoulder. "I need some help with my English since I know you have always been better at it."

"Okay, let's go to the art room and I'll see what I can do," I laughed.

Dylan's questions were about how to integrate vocabulary words into a story and I helped him with it. I smiled and pulled out my sketchbook as Dylan pulled out his math book. I was sketching Dylan as he worked when I froze, seeing both Dakota and Todd walk in as the bell rang.

"Dylan, don't you have a weights class to get to?" I poked Dylan and he blinked in surprise. "The bell just rang."

"Shit," he muttered and shoved his stuff into his back and ran out of the room.

"Excuse me, you're Leo right? All the students we talked to, said that you'd be one we should meet," the one named Todd spoke his eyes were a dark green. Dakota glared and his eyes were a light blue, almost exactly like mine, which seemed unusual.

"Yes," I smiled a little surprised. I offered my hand and spoke, "I'm Leo Taylor."

"I'm Todd Nelson and this is my older brother Dakota. I'm a sophomore and he's a junior," he smiled shaking my hand.

"What is that on your back?" he spoke hesitantly.

"Oh, just my saber. I was a Colorguard captain back in Alaska. I just can't give up dancing with my equipment," I smiled, sliding my hand in the bag and slid out the blade a little to show them before letting it fall back in the bag.

"Wait you're THE Leodora Taylor? The one who helped Colony High get 15th place in Houston?" Todd exclaimed as Dakota's ice blue eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, how'd you hear about that?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Our uncle is Paul Nelson, the band director. He talked about you a lot and showed us a video that he had been given," Todd smiled sitting across from me.

"My brother made that video. I didn't know he gave it to Mr. Nelson."

"He told us that you gave his band the encouragement to get all their energy to start pushing themselves to get back to nationals. He wants to see you perform with him again," Todd smiled as Dakota sat next to him.

"I doubt that will happen. I never know where I'll be moving to next with Jack's job," I sighed, looking at my sketchbook.

The class filled up and went by fast. The teacher, Mr. Hancock, was teaching some of the students how to use the air brush so I got to sit back and sketch. It was unnerving that during the whole class hour Dakota glared at me. Todd was a hyper one and didn't stop talking.


	4. CHALLENGES AND EMAILS

As the bell rang, I practically ran to the pool. I changed and locked my locker once my bag and sword was inside it. I checked with the swim teacher then did a perfect dive into the pool and swam to the opposite end of the pool before coming up for air. A few boys were in the pool now and one face made me want to slap myself. Dakota was standing next to the teacher. I was about to dive back under when one of the boys swam to me.

"Hey Leo, want to see who can do the best flip?"

"You're really asking me that?" I mocked, smiling.

"Yeah, I am," he smiled. "I may lose but I want to see you do one off the high-dive."

"You could have just asked," I smiled as we swam to the diving boards.

He laughed as we pulled ourselves out of the water. I climbed up the high dive and prepped myself. I did a handspring off the board and did a spiraled double into a perfect dive and resurfaced in the center of the pool. The boy who had challenged me, grinned idiotically, and jumped. He almost did a double 'til he landed on his torso against the water's surface. I grimaced and swam to him as he resurfaced.

"Smooth," I smiled, pulling him to the edge of the pool. "Never challenge a dancer."

Some of his buddies came over to check on him as I got out of the water. I pulled him onto the side so he didn't have to keep moving since he was still in shock from the impact. He was having a hard time breathing and was hunched over a little bit.

"Eric, are you okay?" Mr. Newman came over.

"Sure..." he groaned.

I looked at his chest and it was bright welt red with the imprint of a few ripples. "Wow, you hit that water hard. You have welts from the ripples."

Everyone surrounded him for a better look. Once they got a good look, they started laughing and a few fell back into the pool. I helped Eric stand up and walked with him to the bleachers, ignoring the glaring Dakota. His buddies helped him off to the locker rooms and I ran off to shower. Interesting thing about the swim class, I was the only girl. As I walked outside, I froze for a second seeing Dakota waiting.

"You really are talented," he spoke, walking with me towards the buses.

"Thanks. Are you really in both of my last two classes?" I whispered.

"Yes, you have a problem with that?" he grabbed my arm, stopping us both and made me look at him.

"Why is it that when you look at me, you start glaring?" I narrowed my eyes, pulling away from him.

"Really? I haven't noticed," he spoke, lying through his teeth.

"I need to go. Dylan is waiting for me," I growled, walking towards the buses.

"Is he your boyfriend or something?" he muttered.

"What?" I stopped and looked at him shocked.

"You heard me," his eyes narrowed.

"Dylan is my older brother," I snapped. "What made you come to that conclusion?"

"People talk a lot. Plus, you two act closer than any siblings should."

"Dylan has always been there for me because my mom was too busy to be. I need to go," I snapped and ran down the sidewalk towards the buses.

"Leo, what happened to you?" Dylan saw me running towards him.

"Got held up. I'll tell you in the car," I muttered as he dragged me to the car. Jack grabbed my bags and put them in the trunk as Dylan and I slid into the back. "Apparently there's talk going around that we're a couple, not siblings."

"I heard something like that last hour. That sophomore, Todd, is very talkative and is in my math class. He asked me if we were a couple," Dylan spoke, annoyed.

"Dakota is in my swim class. He asked me that when I came out after school was over. They're kinda nosy and I don't like the way Dakota glares at me," I growled.

"Yeah..." Jack got in and pulled out of the parking lot.

"So... How was your day?" Jack called back.

"Good, those teenagers, who moved in down the street, are in a couple of our classes," Dylan spoke, putting on a fake smile.

"Wait, they're the ones from down the street?" I hissed and Dylan laughed at me.

"That's good," Jack smiled. "Their father works for me now."

"What is it that you do exactly?" I asked.

"Secret intelligence for the government," he smiled, "but tell no one I told you."

"Where are you taking us?" Dylan asked, looking out the window.

"You'll see," he smiled wider.

I groaned and slouched in my seat. I didn't like that smile; it was too... mischievous. That was really the only way to describe it.

"What are you planning Jack?" I spoke, keeping my voice emotionless.

"I don't know what you are talking ab..."

"Cut the crap, you have the smile of a kid planning something crazy or mischievous."

"I want to surprise you both, so I'm not saying anything," Jack smiled.

The silence fell quickly even though the radio was on. I leaned against my door and looked out as we drove into the center attraction of Chicago. Jack finally pulled into an underground parking lot after showing his military ID. We got out of the car and I grabbed my saber bag out of the trunk. I slid the bag across my back as we walked into the elevator. Jack took us up to the 10th level of the building we were in and walked through a set of offices where there were uniformed personnel.

"Sergeant Wilkinson are these two yours?" a woman came up to us.

"Yes this is Dylan and Leo. Have the packages arrived?" Jack smiled.

"They're in your office. Just arrived a little while ago," the woman smiled, walking off.

"This is where you work?" Dylan gasped.

"Yes, come on. I have something for both of you," he laughed walking towards a huge office.

On the desk were four packages and two letter-sized envelopes. He handed us each one of the three sized packages and we opened them. The large one was a laptop, the smaller box was an iPhone and the envelope held a credit card.

"This is way too much," I chuckled in surprise.

"Wow, Jack..." Dylan took a deep breath. "Whats your reasons for this?"

"Well, Dylan you'll be graduating soon and off to college, am I right? You'll need some way to keep in contact with your mother and sister."

I walked over to Jack and hugged him. "Thank you," I whispered.

"You're welcome Leo," he spoke a little shocked and Dylan joined the hug. After a minute, Jack finally spoke. "Come, by the time we get home, it will close to dinner time."

He pulled out two computer bags and we put our new gifts in them and walked out of the office. Jack drove as quickly he could through the rush hour and we got home around 6. I walked straight to my room, not hungry and turned on my new laptop. I opened the internet, glad there was wireless and checked my email. Mr. Nelson had sent an email saying that he had two nephews moving to Chicago and was wondering if I was in the same school. I replied back saying that they were in a few of my classes and asked him to tell the marching band I missed them. I saw something marked as spam and I looked at it. It was from Jack.

_'I know you may never truly consider me as a father but I want to do the best I can to be there for you. Don't worry about any expenses ever cause I will pay them. For you and for Dylan.'_

I smiled sadly knowing that he knew it was possible that I'd never think of him as a father. I closed the lid of my laptop and laid back against the pillows, tired and overwhelmed. He knew all of this and still he kept trying.


	5. DINNER, MALLS, & ALLEYS

A few weeks went by and everything was quiet. In art class, Todd talked to me while Dakota sketched. He didn't say or express very much to anyone. Jack kept trying to help me like him better. I gave him points for not giving up on me. Dylan had been bought by the new laptop and iPhone, but not me. I knew he was just trying to buy his way into my life so I gave him chances that had nothing to do with money.

There was a knock on the door. I rolled over onto my side and saw that it was 4:30pm. I sat up as the door opened and a maid came in. She looked nervous and new.

"Excuse me, ma'am but there are two boys at the door asking for you."

"Thank you," I spoke and climbed off the bed.

I followed her out and walked down the stairs quickly. I walked into the entry hall and saw Dakota and Todd standing by the door. They looked at me and Todd smiled while Dakota was as stoic as ever. Todd was in tan kakis and a dark blue dress shirt and a black tie. Dakota wore jeans and a white dress shirt that wasn't tucked in and the top few buttons undone and his tie was loose around his neck,

"What's up?" I spoke.

"We were wondering if you'd go to dinner with our family," Todd smiled, flirtatiously.

"Why?" I wanted to growl.

"Because we would like you to," he smiled. "Do we have to have a reason?"

"I would like one, yes," I growled.

"Just go, Leo," Jack came in smiling. "Hello boys."

"Hello, sir," they smiled lightly.

"Please just call me Jack. Leo, go have fun. You don't have to stay here all the time. You need to get out and you've become friends with them."

"Okay, just give me a sec," I spoke then ran upstairs.

I went into my closet and pulled on jean mini skirt and a dark amethyst long sleeved shirt that had a few swirls in sliver. Then I pulled my phone off the charger and put it into my bag and slid on a pair of flats and walked back down. Jack was talking to the boys to keep them company.

"Okay, have fun. Leo, if you need anything, just call me," Jack smiled, hugging me.

"Thanks Jack, I'll be back later," I smiled then followed the boys out.

In our driveway sat a black limo. The driver got out and opened the door for us and when I got in, I saw four people already in the limo. Two I assumed were the parents and then the two young girls were probably sisters.

"So you decided to come?" one of the girls smiled, not showing teeth.

"Sunny, be nice," the woman scolded as the driver pulled out and started driving towards the city.

"I am, mother, I just remember hearing Dakota saying she was a stubborn girl," the girl Sunny whispered. "Right, Suzie?"

"Yes," the other girl smiled.

I looked at the two girls and they looked about 12 and very similar in appearances and wore green formal dresses. The woman was cheerful and wore a dark blue evening gown and white long gloves. The man was wearing a suit and watched me closely and I felt like squirming under his emotionless gaze.

"The twins are always like that," the woman smiled then offered a gloved hand, "I'm Felicia."

"Leo," I smiled, lightly taking her hand.

"We know about you," the man smiled. "I am Andrew. My brother, Paul, thinks highly of you and your talent."

I nodded but didn't keep smiling. They were making me uneasy with their constant smiles. I looked at Dakota and Todd and they were not smiling but they were calm and relaxed. The twins keep talking and Todd joined in. Dakota noticed that I was looking at him and he held my gaze until I looked away.

In the city, we went to an upper-class restaurant. When we walked in, I felt a little under dressed in my outfit. Every male was in suits and every female was in formal dresses and long gloves. I felt like we had jumped back a few centuries.

A man with a penguin-tailed type suit came over and escorted us to a huge table in a corner. Dinner seemed to go by fast and I barely ate anything from the steak and potatoes I had ordered. Sunny and Suzie were just chatting away while eating very rare cooked steak. They were making jokes that made everyone laughed...except me and as I noticed that Dakota wasn't participating either.

I excused myself and walked outside, needing air. Inside was just too hot with all the people clustered inside. I pulled out my phone and looked at the time. I had been sitting there for 2 hours. The doors opened and I saw Dakota come out.

"Are you okay?" he spoke, voice empty.

"Yeah, it's just a little too warm inside," I spoke. "Are you always like this?"

"Like what?" he inquired.

"Emotionless…no hint of humor or enjoyment?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I got bored of what the world offers long ago," he laughed, voice still empty.

"Is that why you glare at me?"

"No, I have different reasons for that." I looked at him expectantly. "I don't have to explain my reasons to you," he growled.

"Why'd you come out here?" I sighed.

"You have been really quiet and I noticed that you didn't eat much."

"I just wasn't that hungry. What does it matter?"

"My reasons are my own."

"Ugh! You're so annoying!" I growled walking down the sidewalk.

"Where are you going? You don't have a car and you shouldn't walk the city alone."

"I need to take a walk and get some air," I called over my shoulder.

As I walked around the corner of the street, I looked back and saw Dakota standing where I had left him. His face was full of confusion and I wanted to smile. I found the mall and walked inside, wanting to look around. Quite a few men stared at me, eyes slightly glazed and some emotion rushing through their minds, but I ignored it.

I went to the coffee shop and bought a French Vanilla Cappuccino and then walked around the mall, looking at the different stories so I could come back another time. I finished my Cappuccino and then as I was tossing it in the garbage I felt like someone was watching me. I looked around and saw a few guys on the upper level, leaning against the railing and talking to each other.

I left the mall and started walking back towards the restaurant. I noticed a few men ahead of me, leaning against a building, talking and staring at me. I walked past, forcing myself to remain calm, thinking that they were just waiting for a friend or something until one of the boys whistled. They were some of the few who watched me went I had entered the mall and the same ones who had been leaning against the railing on the upper level.

I didn't react to that and lengthened my stride a little, wanting to get back to the restaurant. I heard them push off the building wall and walk behind me, laughing. I felt my heart pounding in my throat, wishing I had listened to Dakota about not wandering alone.

"Hey, chickie, why don't you hang with us for a bit?" one called.

"Yeah, we could show you a good time," another laughed.

I looked over my shoulder at them and wish I hadn't. All three of them were smiling and I saw beer bottles in their hands. Once I looked, they hurried their pace and I started running.

At this time of day, not many people were still on the sidewalks. Most of them would be driving home or to a bar, depending on their day. I turned a corner and saw two of the men still behind me; the third was nowhere in sight. At the end of the street, the third appeared around the corner and I stumbled to a stop. They were determined pests and for once I criticized myself for leaving my saber at home.

They all caught up to me and I ran into an alley…that was a mistake since I didn't realize it was a dead end until I had already ran in and they already cut off the entrance. I reached the end and groaned. There was nothing I could do now, I was trapped and defenseless. They reached me in a matter of seconds and pulled my purse away and threw it behind them.

"We've been watching you, chickie. From the moment you entered the mall, we knew we had hit the jackpot. You are going to be a lot of fun," the brunette spoke, walking forward.

He pressed me against the wall and slid his hands across my chest. I slapped him and he hit me across the face. I whimpered and knew I wouldn't be able to fight them off. The brunette slid his hands to my waist and pulled off my top and threw it to the side.

My knees started to tremble as he started kissing my neck and the exposed skin of my breasts. His hands slid down and cupped my butt under the skirt. One of the blondes came forward and slid behind me and cupped my breasts as the first went to start kissing me full on the lips.

I kneed the brunette in the groin and I received a blow to the stomach. I coughed and the brunette took the opportunity and shoved his tongue in my mouth. I bit his tongue hard and he pulled back and punched me square in the chest. I would have fallen to the ground if the blond hadn't been there.

"You will not attempt that again or we may just have to kill you," the brunette smiled and I saw that his canines longer than they should have been.

"I will not have myself defiled by drunks!" I snapped, shoving my heel into the blonde's foot and he growled but didn't let go of me.

"Fine, have it your way."

I got punched in the face and I collapsed on the ground as the blond let go. I was kicked in my sides a few times and I cried out in pain. I was going to be in a world of hurt if I survived this. I was rolled onto my back and the brunette straddled me, pressing a knife to my throat.

"I'm not used to women refusing me. How is it that I cannot control your mind?" he whispered, face inches from mine.

"Humans can't control minds," I laughed weakly.

"Ahh, but here's the thing…we're not human. We are what you lowly mortals would call… OH, what's the word…a vampire," he whispered, licking my lips. "Hmm, your blood is delicious."

I couldn't believe my ears. Vampires? They were just myths…or were they? I was trapped by three men who were either crazy…or they were vampires. My breathing stopped as I stared up into those blue eyes of the brunette.

"Her fear is overpowering," one of the blondes hissed, kneeling next to me and licking my lips like the brunette had done.

"It may make me want to lose control…"


	6. RESCUES & RECOVERIES

A growl rolled towards us and all three men snapped their heads up towards the source. I couldn't move unless I wanted my throat sliced open. The men's eyes widened and they got off me slowly. I coughed to get air into my lungs when the dagger was gone. I turned my head towards the entrance and saw a huge black wolf the size of a horse padding towards us.

"Great…just when we were having fun…" the brunette sighed then they suddenly vanished.

I curled into a loose fetal position as I looked into the eyes of the wolf. I was really going to die here. I could just feel like the wolf was hungry as it gazed down at me with neutral brown eyes. I whimpered and the wolf ran off. I sat up slowly and looked around through blurry eyes. Tears had escaped some time ago.

I was alone.

I found my shirt and put it on. I heard footsteps running this way and I hid behind the dumpster, unable to take anymore abuse. The person walked into alley and was getting closer. I pulled my knees to my chest, wishing I had never left the restaurant. The person came into view and I realized it was Dakota. He turned his head to me and his eyes widened.

I scrambled to him as a sob threatened to escape. His arms came around me and he held me close as I buried my face in his shirt. He must have been following me and I was actually grateful. I felt my legs give out and Dakota slid to the ground with me as tears fell.

"How bad are you hurt?" he whispered.

"I've been beaten up and almost raped," I growled. It was better than my voice being broken with sobs.

"I should have never let you go alone, I'm so sorry. Who were they?"

"Three crazy drunks… they thought they were vampires…started talking about how they were annoyed they couldn't control my mind," I laughed through my tears.

His body went tense around me. "Really…they are crazy. Vampires are only myths." Something about his voice was off.

I sat back on my knees, not touching him anymore and looked at him. His blue eyes seemed different…full of rage or some unnamed emotion. He stood up and helped me stand up. I grabbed my purse and bag and followed him out of the alley, not saying anymore. He seemed to be hiding something but I didn't care at the moment. I was in pain and wanted to be in my warm bed.

He walked to a black Camaro and opened the passenger door for me. I hesitated for a second then sighed and got in. He got into the driver's seat and pulled into the flowing traffic heading out of the city.

"Who's car is this?" I whispered.

"Mine, it was just in a storage garage nearby," he replied, eyes following the traffic.

"How did you find me?" I looked at him.

"I heard your scream. After you had left, I started following but I wasn't fast enough," he growled, hands tightening on the steering wheel.

"You didn't see the huge wolf?"

"A wolf in Chicago?" his eyes flickered to me for a few seconds.

"That's what I saw, unless I was just really scared. The black wolf was the size of a horse…"

"That's impossible," he laughed. "You must have had fear eating you."

"Please stop laughing…where are we going and where is your family?" I whispered looking out my window.

"My family took the limo home a little while after you left. I'm going to take you home and get you past your family before they see you in this condition."

I pulled down the visor flap and looked at my face in the mirror. There were bruises already showing and there was blood at the edge of my lower lip that rolled down my chin. I closed the visor not wanting to see anymore.

"I'm glad it's Friday, I have a whole weekend for these bruises to disappear," I laughed without humor. "I feel like shit though…"

"Getting attacked will do that to you," he whispered.

"How are you going to get me past my family without them seeing?"

"I have a plan. Don't know if you'll like it or not…" he trailed off.

"What is it exactly?" I growled, not liking his tone.

"You pretend to be asleep and I carry you up. Of course you'll be wrapped in a blanket, and your face will be hidden if you rest that side on my shoulder." He looked at me, smiling.

"Ugh, I'd rather let my family see…"

"You want to explain that you ran off during dinner? That seems too much work."

"They'll figure it out eventually over the weekend anyway…especially Dylan…"

"I could take you to my house for the weekend. I'm sure Jack wouldn't mind," he smiled.

"I think I like you better when you're empty of emotion," I growled, slouching as far as I could in the seat.

He laughed at me as he sped through the emptying streets as we got farther away from the city. The rest of the ride was quiet as I thought about the plan Dakota concocted. He did have a point in pretending I was asleep. If I was wrapped in a blanket, my body would be hidden and my face could be easily hidden against his shoulder and by my hair. He was considering many things with the plan.

He pulled into my driveway and got out. He pulled out a blanket from the backseat and came around to my side and opened the door for me. He crouched forward and wrapped the blanket around me as he lifted me into his arms, skillfully. I held onto my purse under the blanket and rested my head on his shoulder, forcing myself to not hiss in pain.

He walked to the door after closing the car door with his foot and knocked on the door. I closed my eyes and forced myself to relax against Dakota. The door opened and I resisted the urge to open my eyes a little to see what was happening.

"What happened?" Dylan growled.

"She just fell asleep on the way home." Dakota's chest as he spoke quietly.

"I'll take her up…"

"Do you really want to wake her up?" Dakota hissed.

"…no…I guess not. She gets cranky when she's woken up. Follow me upstairs," Dylan huffed.

Dakota started walking and I listened to his steady heartbeat. His heart didn't quicken at all as he climbed the two stories. His firm muscles weren't even shaking as it usually would for someone carrying someone a distance, especially up stairs. They walked into my room and Dakota started to place me on the bed and I gripped his shirt tightly, hopping he'd get the warning. His body froze and he chuckled.

"What?" Dylan's voice was right next to us.

"She has a firm grip on my shirt, I don't know if that will loosen. Would she wake if we forced her hands to let go?" Dakota sounded as if he was smiling.

"Yeah, usually she's a light sleeper. So what do we do? When I wake her, sometimes she gets very angry at me and trust me, we don't want that."

"Would your parents mind me staying?"

"They're sleeping. As long as you promise not to do anything, I'm not worried."

"Please, she'd probably use one of her sabers on me if I tried anything," Dakota laughed.

Dylan joined in and his footsteps proved that he was leaving. The door closed and I released Dakota and he put me on the bed. I pulled off the blanket and kicked off my shoes. I stood up and put my purse in the closet and pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms and a tank top. I walked back out and saw Dakota sitting on the bed.

"Nice way to get Dylan to leave," he whispered. "Did you know he'd do that?"

"Yeah, if there's one thing he fears, it's waking me up," I smiled, standing in front of my mirror.

The right half of my face was slightly darker than my normally tanned skin. I lifted up my tank top and saw a forming bruise on my stomach. If there was a bruise there, I knew there'd be a bruise in the center of my chest. I winced as I tenderly prodded my stomach. The bruise covered my whole lower torso.

"That's going to be ugly," Dakota groaned, coming to stand behind me.

"Yeah it is," I muttered, then pulled my tank top back down. "So…what are we going to do now?"

"Keep up pretenses as soon as we clean up that blood. Do you have your own personal bathroom that we can work with?"

I walked into the bathroom and leaned against the counter as he found a black rag and got it wet with cold water. I held still as he wiped the blood of my lips and chin. When one of his hands trailed along my throat, I growled. The area was sensitive from having a blade pressed against it.

He lifted my chin and examined my neck. "You're not cut or bleeding so that's good. Is that where the dagger was put?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, it's just sensitive. Are you done?"

"Yes," he smiled and washed the rag as I walked out of the bathroom and laid on the bed. "Do you need any medicine?"

"No, I'm fine."

He had a caring side when he wasn't glaring at the world. I pulled the blankets over me and he sat next to me. He lied down next to me on top of the covers and I closed my eyes, wanting to be smug that I got to see a side of Dakota that most didn't get to see. As I drifted off into sleep, I felt one of his arms come around my waist while being careful of my stomach.


	7. LIES UPON LIES

I was woken up to someone rolling me over towards them. I opened my eyes and saw myself staring at Dakota. He hid my face as my bedroom door opened. I realized what he was doing and I closed my eyes.

"Is she awake?" Dylan's voice rolled towards us.

"No," Dakota's voice was husky as he whispered.

"Oh, okay. I'll have someone bring up some breakfast for both of you."

Then the door closed.

"He's acting odd today," I frowned, sitting up.

"Oh, god," Dakota gasped, looking at me.

"What?" I whispered.

I scrambled off the bed and ran to the mirror in the bathroom. The skin of my right cheek was a little swollen and darker than it was before I went to sleep. Afraid to see my other bruises, I lifted up my tank top slowly and hissed. My stomach had black and blue bruises blossoming everywhere. Since I was in the bathroom, I closed the door and pulled off my tank top to look at the rest of the damage. In the center of my chest, between the wiring of my bra, the skin was a little lighter than my stomach but there was a cut about three inches long and a millimeter wide.

"Leo?" Dakota knocked on the door. "Are you okay?"

"No…" my voice shook.

He opened the door and I turned to him. He closed it behind him quickly and I saw the worry in his eyes. I walked backwards until my back hit the wall then I slid to the ground. My chest started to hurt and my breathing became shallow. Dakota grabbed the black rag from last night and knelt in front of me, already working on getting the wound clean.

"Do you have some type of medical training or something?" I whispered.

"Something like that," he smiled. "I had a lot of friends back in California that got hurt on a daily basis and I learned quickly. You're not going to black out on me, are you?"

"No," I chuckled, wincing a little as he put a little more pressure on my chest. "That would have happened yesterday if it was serious."

"True, how are you doing?"

"It hurts a little…"

"Dakota? Leo?" Dylan's voice showed that he came into the bedroom.

I stopped breathing and Dakota hurried to clean off all the blood from my chest. Sure I was able to do it myself, but there was something about being taken care of by someone else that made it nice. The bathroom door started to open and I wanted to gasp. Dakota moved faster than a normal human and had a towel around me to hide my chest before the door opened all the way.

"What's going on?" Dylan's eyes narrowed as he saw us on the bathroom floor.

"I'm not feeling well," I spoke, not looking at him. "Dakota got me in here when I started to feel nauseous."

"Oh, so should I get the food out?"

"No…it's passed…" I whispered.

"What are you hiding, Leo? Look at me," Dylan walked closer.

I refused and looked at my hands that were gripping the ends of the towel to hide my chest. Dylan crouched next to me and put a hand under my chin, right where it was sore. I jerked out of his grasp but it exposed my chest.

"Leo…?" I scrambled to hide my chest but he had seen it. "What happened last night?"

I looked at Dakota and his face was empty of emotion. He was looking at Dylan, probably studying his reaction. It became quiet and I could feel Dylan's gaze on me as I looked the opposite way. He knew I had been hurt and probably figured out why Dakota had stayed.

Dakota's eyes finally shifted to me and there was something lurking behind his blank façade. His blue eyes seemed to darken, but I could have just been seeing things. Just like when he had wrapped that towel around me with inhuman speed. He had a secret that hid just behind his eyes…

"Leo, what happened to you?" Dylan's voice was firm.

"I…" I sighed then decided I couldn't lie to him. "I got attacked. I left the restaurant to get some air. Three drunks trapped me into an alley and hurt me."

I turned my face to look at him and he moved my bangs and gasped. He sat back and leaned against the counter. I opened the towel so he could get a full view of my torso then wrapped the towel around me because I was getting cold.

"Is that it…?"

"Yes, they never raped me…although that had been their plan, but Dakota found me," I whispered, resting my head on the wall and closed my eyes.

"What are you going to tell mom and Jack?"

"I wasn't planning on telling them. Mom would go into hysterics and Jack would probably try to hunt the drunks down," I growled, standing up.

I walked out of the bathroom and into my closet. I slid on a pair of loose black sweats and a large black t-shirt. Then on top of that I pulled on a pair of socks and a black sweatshirt. I looked at myself in the mirror and laughed. I looked like crap, but the important thing was that I was comfortable.

When I walked out of the closet, Dakota and Dylan were sitting on the couch. They were both quiet and staring at each other like one of those idiotic staring contests. I sat on my bed and picked at the food that was on the tray; scrambled eggs, a piece of toast, some red grapes, and a glass of 1% chocolate milk.

"So…are you two just going to sit there all day?" I smiled before eating my eggs.

I laughed when I saw Dylan jump in surprise. He shifted his position and slouched against the cushions. Dakota was lounging on his half of the couch one leg resting on the top of his knee. He showed no emotion that he had been surprised, but then again…he never showed emotions very often.

"Was the being sick an act? To hide this…" Dylan spoke hesitantly.

"Yes, I wanted to see how long I could hide it. From mom and Jack that will be easy. It was you that I was worried about finding out…"

"Leo, are you awake?" Jack knocked on the door.

I looked at Dylan wide-eyed. "Yeah…" I called. I shifted my bangs into my face as the door opened.

"Hey, I came to make sure you had come home. Last night there was a report of a mutated k9 in the city streets. I had been worried."

"Really?" I gasped, acting as if I didn't ever leave the restaurant.

"Yeah, well I must be off to work. Morning boys," Jack smiled then left.

I sighed and lied back on my pillows, relieved. "He is so laid back…"

"It's a good thing," Dylan whispered. "If he was more serious then we might have had a problem explaining why Dakota was here."

"Yeah that's true," I smiled standing up. "Get out, both of you."

"Leo?" Dylan looked surprised at me kicking him out.

"I need a shower," I sighed and realization flashed across his face.

They both stood up. Dylan grabbed the tray of food then they both left the room and I walked to the bathroom and stripped down. I looked at my back and saw bruises and other cuts from being kicked. In the shower, I hissed as the water hit my bruises but washed off the blood and grime from the streets then got out and got dressed again. I pulled on a pair of skater shoes before leaving my room and walking downstairs to go outside to the orchards.


	8. CONFLICTS & CLINICS

I wandered through the trees to the center of the orchards where there was a clearing. I leaned against one of the Oak trees and closed my eyes. I heard birds chirp around me, greeting the new day, but I couldn't smile. I was in pain and shock at what had happened.

"Leo what are you doing out here?" Dylan called and I opened my eyes and saw him coming towards me with Dakota.

"Thinking and trying to relax, but I can't," I whispered looking at my hands. "I have more injuries than I thought from those drunks and I feel weak."

"What other injuries?" Dakota asked.

"Bruises and cuts along my back. I didn't even register the pain until I saw them."

"Let me see," Dakota ordered as he knelt next to me.

"Why?"

"I've told you before that I have a bit of medical experience, let me see them."

I sat forward and pulled my sweatshirt up my back slowly and they helped. They slid the sweatshirt and t-shirt up to my shoulders and I felt fingers touch my back. I hissed and clenched my hands.

"Sorry, deep tissue bruising and shallow cuts. These guys are stronger than I imagined. What did they do, kick you?"

"Yeah, after they tossed me to the ground, they started attacking me before one of them straddled me and held the dagger to my neck, then you came," I summarized.

Dakota caught onto what I was trying to do and nodded in understanding. No one could know about the huge wolf the size of a horse. I would be put into an asylum for even thinking of such ridiculous things that shouldn't be possible, Dakota most likely already thought I was crazy about the animal. I pulled my shirt and sweatshirt back down and leaned back against the tree gingerly.

"You really did have a hard night, didn't you?" I looked at Dylan sourly and he stood up. "I'm going to call Ben up and go hang over at his place for the rest of the weekend. Dakota, don't you dare hurt her or I'll hurt you. I've only known you a few weeks and not even that well."

"Don't worry Dylan, I don't think of her like that," Dakota spoke and I felt my heart clench. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my rushing mind but my heart seemed to get a lot heavier.

I forced myself to stand up and I walked out of the orchards. I walked back up to my room and pulled off my sweatshirt and laid on my stomach on the bed, even though it hurt like hell. I buried my face in my pillow just in case any sounds escaped my mouth.

_'I don't think of her like that.'_

_'Why does that bug me so much?'_ I whimpered in my mind. _'I couldn't possibly like him could i? All he does is glare at me before I got injured. How am I to know if he won't change back come Monday? I just need to make him leave before something else decides to rush through my mind…'_

"Leo?" Dylan came into the room and closed the door behind him. "Are you okay?"

"Make Dakota leave," I growled into my pillow. "He has no need to be here. I'll go to the doctor for my injuries. I don't care if jack and mom find out anymore."

"Leo, what's going on?" Dylan snapped, making me roll over onto my back and froze. "Leo, why are you crying?"

"Just get out of here and take the icicle with you," I snapped, shoving him off the bed as I got off as well.

I pulled back on my sweatshirt and grabbed my purse. I made sure my wallet and phone was in it then walked out of the room. Dakota was by the door and caught up to me as I headed down stairs.

"Leo, where are you going?" mom came into view, holding a cross-stitch in her hands. "Are you okay?"

"Can I use the car? I need to head over to the doctor for a physical," I lied keeping my voice calm.

"Alright, keys are on the study desk. Call me immediately if there's anything wrong," mom smiled, knowing that during trips like the one I was lying about that I liked going alone."

I went and grabbed the keys and came back out. "Don't count on me for lunch or dinner, mom. I'm going to stay out after heading to the clinic."

"Alright," she spoke then walked back into the living room.

"Dakota get your car out of the driveway," I growled as I walked to the garage.

"Leo…"

"Go home and leave me alone," I slapped him as I spun to face him.

I walked into the garage and got into the silver Porsche 911 and opened the garage door. I pulled out around Dakota's car then sped towards the city. I pulled into the clinic just as it was opening. I got out and went inside, knowing that no one would be waiting for Doctor Benson.

"Leodora, what brings you here?" Dr. Benson spoke as he came out from his office with a mug of coffee.

"I need you to look at a few things to see if they are infected or not," I spoke.

He nodded and led me past the desk and into a room. He closed the door and I put my purse on the bed and pulled off my sweatshirt and shirt together. Dor. Benson gasped as he saw the bruises and cuts.

"How did this happen?" he spoke as he put his coffee on the counter and pulled on some gloves. "Have you reported this to anyone?"

"I was attacked the other day by some crazy drunks who wanted to defile me," I spoke as I sat on the bed, paper crinkling under me. "No I have not reported this because if mom knew she'd go into hysterics and force me to stay inside all the time. I need my freedom."

"Understandable, but these injuries are harsh. How many attacked you?"

"There were three. If you want to report this, you can but leave my name out of it."

"If you don't want it reported then I won't say anything. Let me clean these up and bandage them. Who should we bill this to since you said yo didn't want your mom to know? Should we mail it to your father?"

"Yes, mail it to Jack's office and I'll head up there and talk to him today."

"Very well."

He finished bandaging the cuts then helped me pull on my shirt and sweatshirt. I thanked him and then left. I drove to jacks office and parked in the parking garage across the street, using the credit card to pay. I hurried across the street and went up. On the top level, I walked out of the elevator and saw the same secretary the day that I had come with Jack and Dylan.


	9. RUNNING & TEXTS

"Hey Leo, you here to see Sergeant Wilkinson?"

"Yes, is he busy?" I stopped in front of her desk.

"I don't believe so, go ahead and head in. If he gets mad, tell him I told you that you could go in," she smiled then went back to typing on the computer.

"Leo, why are you here?" Jack came out of his office with Andrew Nelson.

"I need to talk to you privately," I spoke calmly. "Hello, Mr. Nelson."

"Hello Leo, have you seen Dakota around? After you two left the restaurant, we went home since we knew Dakota would get his car. I haven't seen him since."

"He was at our house this morning," Jack spoke.

"Alright, thanks," Andrew smiled then walked towards the elevators as Jack and I walked into the office.

"What did you need?"

"I want to tell you something, but you must promise to not tell mom. She wouldn't be able to handle it." He nodded as he sat down at his desk. "Okay so you just found out that I left the restaurant, but I hadn't gone with Dakota. I needed air and went to the mall. Three drunks started to follow me and on the way back towards the restaurant, they attacked me. Dakota found me and they left. That's why he was at the house, he was helping me."

"Okay and why are you telling me this?"

"Because a medical bill is going to be mailed to here from Dr. Benson because I just went to him to check my injuries and bandage them," I sighed.

"How bad was it?"

"Deep bruising and many cuts across my back and torso, nothing to major." I sank onto the couch and Jack started to type on his computer. "I told mom that I would be out all day. I need space from people and the house so I'll most likely get a hotel room for the rest of the weekend. I have the Porsche so I'll come back Sunday afternoon to be able to still go to school."

"Okay, I'll tell your mother and Dylan. I promise to keep this quiet unless you decide to tell your mother. I told you before that I'd pay all your expenses so don't feel bad for keeping this quiet."

"Dylan figured it out earlier but is most likely confused because I snapped at him as well as Dakota who is an icicle anyway. I'll see you around," I spoke as I stood up carefully and left the office.

I drove to one of the smaller hotels and got a room with a balcony then went and bought a few True Religion jeans and a few graphic design shirts and under clothes so I didn't have to return to the house and turned my phone on silent when I saw that Dylan was trying to call me. I needed time to calm down and collect myself before I faced him and Dakota on Monday.

_'Why did it hurt so much when Dakota said that? I know he doesn't think of me more than a possible friend so why did it hurt so much when he said that?'_

I felt like ripping my hair out as I pulled off my sweatshirt and stood in front of the bathroom mirror. You could see a few light bruises on my arms and the outline of the bandages on my side and back. I sighed and grabbed my purse and shoes then walked out of the room and down to my car.

I drove to 'Joseph Michael's Salon and Spa' wanting to change my hair up. I walked stood at the desk and waited for the secretary to get off the phone and type something into the computer. I looked around and smiled at seeing the nice environment.

"How may I help you?" the secretary smiled and I looked back at her.

"I would like to get my hair done," I smiled back.

"Alright, what's your name?"

"Leo Taylor."

"Are you new here?"

"Yes."

"Alright then Leo, if you would just go sit down and wait for us to call you back, we'll get you in. Is there anything in particular you want done?"

"Some hair dying," I shrugged.

"Thank you, Tiffany will come and get you as soon as she finishes with her current appointment," the secretary smiled then went back to typing on the computer.

I walked over to the plush seats and sat down and pulled out my phone to check it. Five missed calls from mom and Dylan and three voicemails, two emails, and one text from an unfamiliar number. I went through the voicemails and rolled my eyes. Both were wondering where I am and as soon as I can, to call them. The text on the other hand made me want to shiver

'**I know where you are Leo, so don't think you can just decide to hide from me.'**

**_'Who is this?'_** I texted back.

**'It does not matter at the moment.'**

**_'I can have your number tracked and you arrested if you're threatening me.'_**

**'And I can come after you. Predators don't stalk their prey forever.'**

I narrowed my eyes at the text and locked my phone and tossed it into my purse as a blond girl called my name. I stood up and followed her to the back and she took me to a sink to wash my hair. As she ran the shampoo through my hair, I told her what I wanted: trimmed, layered, dyed black with red highlights. She smiled, saying that she'd think it would be a good look and didn't comment on my ever bruised face.

After Tiffany was finished, I smiled at her work. I walked back out to the secretary to pay and she had me fill out some paperwork so I could come back and get discounts. I swiped my credit card and then left the salon and slid into my car and drove back to the hotel to order some room service.

* * *

I got home later than I had anticipated and only Jack was still awake and was in his office. I pulled out my phone and walked into the study, wanting him to track down the stalker since he kept sending me threatening texts. I smiled as I pulled my beanie down lower so that all my hair was hidden.

"Hey Leo, welcome home," Jack smiled.

"I need you to track down the owner of this phone number," I spoke quietly as tapped the number and he looked through the texts. His brow furrowed and looked at me with concern. "I don't have the slightest idea who this is and I am annoyed with all their stalking."

"Alright, I'll work on it, go get some sleep," Jack spoke writing down the stalker's number.

"I'm going to keep driving the Porsche, Xavier doesn't have to take us every day," I spoke heading towards the door.

"Okay, oh Leo?" I turned to look at him. "Dakota has been over a few times inquiring about you. What should I tell him?"

"Ignore him, I do not want to talk to him. Night."

I walked up to my room and for the first time in a long time, I locked my bedroom door. I tossed off my clothes so I was in my tank top and underwear and pulled my phone out of my purse and put it on the charger. I picked up my clothes and tossed them in the basket in the corner of the room and looked at my healing injuries. They were healing well since I went to Dr. Benson every day for him to check on them. I crawled into bed and rolled over onto my stomach as my phone vibrated. I reached for it and saw that Kyra, the head cheerleader, had texted.

**_'Hey Leo, it's Kyra. Can you help me out for the pep assembly tomorrow? We would like you to perform your routine _****A Pain that I'm used to by Depeche Mode, _is that okay?'_**

**'Yeah, what time do I need to be in the gym?' **I texted back.

**_'9:45'_**

**'I'll be there,'**I replied then set an alarm and put my phone back on my night stand and closed my eyes.


	10. PEP ASSEMBLIES

"Leo, I need to talk to you!" I called, knocking on her door, knowing she was home. I tried to open the door and frowned when I found it locked. "Come on Leo, open the door."

I saw her shadow under the door and it stopped in front of the door. "Why should I? I don't feel like talking to you today. You'll be driving the Mustang today."

"Why are you taking your frustration out on me? I didn't do anything…"

"Wrong, you forced me to tell you what happened Friday night," she growled before I heard her slap the door and walk away from the door.

I sighed and walked downstairs, my bag slung over my shoulder and entered the dining room and placed my bag by the door, then sat down as a maid brought out a tray of food for me. Eggs, bacon, pancakes and orange juice. I poked the eggs then cut up my pancakes and dipped them in the egg yolks.

"Morning son," Jack smiled over his newspaper.

"Morning Jack, morning mom," I spoke.

"Is Leo up?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I think she's getting ready…"

We heard Leo running down the stairs and I turned and saw her dashing out of the house, her saber and rifle bag slung over her shoulder. She had her backpack over her shoulder and a gym bag in her hands. On her head was a black beanie, all of her hair tucked into it. We heard the front door close and the starting of the Porsche engine.

"She was in a hurry," mom commented.

"I think the cheerleading assembly is today, she always performs for them," I spoke as I finished eating and stood up. Jack tossed me the Mustang keys and I nodded to him and walked out of the room, picking up my school bag on the way.

* * *

All the students chatted with their friends as we sat in the gym, waiting for the assembly to start. I looked over the railing at the cheerleaders, looking for Leo and saw her equipment but didn't see her. A girl with black hair and red highlights was chatting with Kyra, wearing an off the shoulder black top and a red mini skirt. Under that was fishnet leggings and three inch heel ankle boots. Soon, Kyra picked up the microphone and walked to the center of the gym to greet everyone, I still didn't see Leo.

"Welcome to another day of school, I hope your weekends were great. To lighten your spirits today, we have a performance by our own Leodora Taylor, but…" she paused and I saw students straighten up curious. "…she won't be dancing alone. She has taught the drill team one of her routines and they will be performing with her. Give her a hand."

The students started applauding as the black haired girl from earlier walked out to Kyra holding one of Leo's sabers. Kyra hugged the girl then handed her the microphone as she slung her hand over the girl's shoulders.

"Okay for today's performance, I ask that everyone stays clear of the second level stairs unless you want to get run over," Leo's voice came through the speakers.

_'Wait is that girl Leo?'_ I thought and the girl looked around and I caught Leo's eyes from the girl with black hair.

"I warned you so let's begin," the girl smiled and handed Kyra the microphone and tossed her saber into a quad as the lights went out.

The soundtrack for '_A pain that I'm used to'_ started and a few spot lights hit the corners of the track. All the capriells came from the corners, dressed in all black. They ran down the stairs gracefully and a spot light hit the black haired girl as she started dancing with the saber. The capriells circled around her and they started to mirror her movements when she wasn't exactly dancing with the saber.

I frowned, realizing that it really was Leo when she did a double horizontal flip over her saber. The capriells danced out of the way and Leo came to the front. She tossed the weapon to one of the capriells and started to dance with the other capriells, each movement fluid even though she was in heels.

As the song ended, the capriells all moved as one and circled around Leo, hiding her effectively and then the lights went out. Cheers erupted through the crowd and the lights came back on and the gym floor was empty except Leo who was walking back towards the group of Cheerleaders, holding her saber in her left hand.

Kyra walked back out as the crowd settled and I tuned her out. I saw Leo, slid her saber into her weapon bag then sneak out of the gym doors. I hurried down the stairs and followed her as she walked up to the third floor. I confronted her as she slid her bag into her locker and she didn't even seem surprised.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"You're not my father Dylan," She spoke, closing her locker. "I can make my own decisions and being independent like this is my choice. Jack already knows and mom has been figuring that out for a while. It seems like only you didn't see it. I loved it when we were close, but now I need to grow up. You're leaving for New York this summer for college."

"Are you going to explain why you are avoiding me?"

"I'm not. This weekend, I needed air and have Dr. Benson check my injuries. Jack knew I went to a hotel and that was because I just needed some alone time. This morning I was busy making sure I had everything I needed for the performance."

"Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"It died, I didn't bring my phone charger," she shrugged then turned around and walked back towards the gym.

"What about Dakota?" She stopped and I saw her shoulders stiffen.

"My personal preferences do not concern you brother, he is an icicle and always will be," her voice was cold.

"You didn't seem to complain when he was here Saturday morning," I snapped.

"He was helping me since he was the one who found me. I tolerated him til he insulted me then kicked him out. Now stop being a pest," she spoke then walked off.


	11. WATER WARS & PICTURES

As soon as I was on the main level, I walked towards my art class where my bag was waiting. I sank into my seat and pulled out my sketch book and started drawing the wolf that I had seen Friday night. I didn't care what Dakota said, that thing had been there and was the size of a horse. I pulled out my prisma colored pencils and started adding detail of the alley and finished the wolf. I drew in the garbage cans that I had hid behind that night after those drunks had left.

By the time I was done, it looked almost exactly like what happened that night. A frightened girl with a blade against her neck with a blonde male on top of her and the other two males behind him, smirking. In the background was the wolf, teeth bared and brown eyes narrowed. I heard the bell ring and I went back to perfecting the wolf as students started filing down the hallways and entering their classes.

"Leo, you are truly a talented girl," Mr. Hancock smiled as he came into the class room. "That drawing is very detailed for one being so dark."

"Thank you Mr. Hancock," I smiled then he walked over to his desk.

Dakota and Todd came in and I ignored them and went back to drawing. The tardy bell rang and Hancock took roll. I could feel Dakota's glare and Todd's curious gaze on me as Mr. Hancock told us that today was a day to catch up on any assignments that we hadn't turned in then went back to his desk and sat down.

"Leo, you are a really good dancer and I love what you did to your hair," Todd gushed flirtatiously and I narrowed my eyes on my drawing.

"Todd, I appreciate your compliment, but stop flirting with me," I spoke evenly, not even looking up. "As for you, Dakota, stop glaring at me, it's starting to piss me off."

"What are you drawing?" his even tone made me want to punch him.

"Just something from memory," I shrugged casually and shifted so my sketchbook was at an angle, the top leaning against the desk so neither of them could look.

I finally finished it towards the end of class and closed the cover and set it on the desk so I could put my pencils away. Dakota grabbed it and started flipping through the pages and I growled in my mind. I stood up and walked around the desk so I was behind Dakota and slapped him upside the head and grabbed my sketchbook back then slid it into my bag and walked up to Mr. Hancock's desk.

"Can I help you Leo?"

"I was wondering if I could leave early to get over to the pool," I smiled at him. "I have several things that I need to get from my locker before fifth hour."

"Of course you can," he smiled back and I walked out.

At my locker, I grabbed my weapon bag and gym bag then walked to the pool. I locked everything in the locker after I pulled on my one piece black swim suit. I French braided my hair down my back as the bell rang and I walked out to the pool where Mr. Newman was coming out of his office.

"You did great with the drill team today, Leo," he smiled as he marked me on the roll.

I smiled then dove into the shallow end and swam under the bulkhead and to the deep end. I emerged from the water and heard several cheers from the class's flirty boys, Eric being among them. They jumped into the water around me then came up and complimented me on my dancing during the assembly. The compliments turned into splashing and water wars.

I dove under the water and grabbed two of the boys by their ankles and pulled them under then grabbed the other two and then changed my position so I could get out of the circle of boys. Something hit me in the back and I spun around and saw Dakota inches away. His eyes seemed to turn brown and I frantically tried to swim away but he grabbed me by the waist and pushed me towards the bottom of the pool and under the bulkhead. I kneed him and tried to get away from him but he was stronger. His fist connected with my stomach and I coughed, dragging in water. I stared at him wide eyed and his eyes turned back to blue and he seemed panicked as he pulled me back towards the surface.

I coughed and pulled myself out of the water on the opposite side that the other students were on and coughed up some water. Dakota pulled himself out next to me and hit my back to get the water out. I spun and pushed him back into the pool then ran across the bulkhead and the four boys that had been playing with me earlier, pulled me into their arms.

"Leo are you okay?" Mr. Newman came to me and put two fingers on my neck to see if my pulse was okay. "What happened?"

"I don't know," I coughed and Eric handed me a water bottle. "Ask grumpy over there."

"Dakota," Mr. Newman turned on him as he pulled himself back out of the water.

"One of those boys accidently kicked her and she hit her head. I went to help her and she swallowed some water," he spoke calmly. "After that she started to panic a little and I pulled her back to the surface."

"Okay, Leo, go get dressed. I want you to go to the school nurse and make sure that nothing is damaged."

"I'm fine," I spoke as I walked back to the girl's locker room.

I showered and dressed in a tank top and sweats and tossed my other clothes in my gym bag as well as my swimsuit that was wrapped up in my towel. I slung my things over my shoulder and walked out of the building towards my car.

"Leo, we need to talk," I heard Dakota call and heard him catch up to me.

"What is there to talk about, you attacked me," I snapped as I unlocked my car and slid my things into the passenger seat.

"No I didn't…"

"Your eyes turn brown, you punched my stomach, you made me start drowning under that bulkhead then your eyes turn back to blue, maybe you just some psycho. First that stalker now you," I muttered as I opened my door, but Dakota closed it and made me look at him. "Leave me alone Dakota."

"We need to talk. Why are you being so cold? What happened?"

"Meeting you happened!" I snapped, pushing him back. "Your constant mood changes are giving me a headache and your glaring irritates me to no end! Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Leo…"

"Don't give me excuses Dakota," I growled, cutting him off. "I've had enough of listening to lies and excuses."

His hand came up and he pinched the bridge of his nose as he took a deep breath. I crossed my arms and glared at him as he stood like that but soon I got impatient and turned around and opened my car door and slid in and started the engine. Dakota came closer and got in the way so I couldn't close my door.

"I'm sorry, but you deserve the truth. Pull out your sketchbook to that drawing you were working on in class," he whispered and I narrowed my eyes at him as I opened my bag and pulled out my book and turned to the page. "I was wrong to laugh at you that night when you were already in a stressed situation. Truth is I did see the wolf…"

I stayed quiet and glared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I know you want to believe me and I could prove I saw that wolf, but I can't do it here. Tonight at ten, go to the bridge that is to the west of your house. Meet me under that bridge and I'll give you my proof, but you must promise to not freak out."

"Why?" I growled.

"Look at my eyes then look at the eyes you drew in that picture." His eyes turned brown and I stared at him for a few seconds before looking down at my picture. Their eyes seemed to be the same. "Can you see it? I don't want to lie to you anymore."

I blinked in surprise and looked at him. I could see something lurking behind his brown eyes before they changed back to blue. He sighed and stepped back so I could close my door if I wanted. I stared up at him and saw that he seemed to be in pain and his hands clenched.

"If you wish to truly know then meet me tonight," he whispered before walking away.


	12. MEETINGS UNDER A BRIDGE

I watched him walk away and couldn't really comprehend what he had said. I shook my head and closed my door and drove home. I carried my things to my room and saw one of the maids putting my clean clothes away. I walked into my closet and put my things away then laid on the bed as the maid left.

Images of that huge wolf from Friday night flashed through my mind. It just standing there, staring down at me as I curled up in a ball. It was so confusing but then again it made sense that he had found me so quickly and said that he didn't see the wolf. I grabbed a pillow and put it over my head as I closed my eyes and growled that he just made my day a lot more confusing.

"Leo, are you awake?" mom called as she knocked on my open door.

"Yeah," I sighed, sitting up and holding the pillow in my arms. "What's up?"

"I heard you come home early. I like what you did to your hair," she smiled, sitting on the bed in front of me. "How is school so far?"

"It's okay," I shrugged. "I've become popular with my dancing at pep assemblies."

"That's good, I'm happy that you found a way to show your school the talent you have. Have you been asked to play at sport games?"

"Not that I know of but I'm sure that Kyra may ask me to help out," I smiled then looked down at my arms around the pillow. "I'm sorry that I haven't been the best daughter. I've acted like a spoiled brat and keep pushing away Jack. I find myself always comparing him to dad."

"I know that it's harder for you to let him go since you were the closest with Brandon, and I'm sorry as well for not always being there for you. I found those videos of Dylan's of your competitions. You are a spectacular dancer and I'm sorry for never giving your competitions a chance."

I smiled at her and moved forward and hugged her. She kissed the top of my brow then let me go and got off the bed. I smiled as I watched her leave the room and she closed the door and I rolled over onto my stomach and pulled my phone out of my pocket and set an alarm for 7pm if I didn't wake up earlier then drifted off into a light slumber.

"Leo, wake up," Dylan shook me awake and I groaned and pulled the pillow over my head. "Your phone has been going off for the past five minutes. You sleep any longer and you'll never go back to sleep tonight."

I hit him with the pillow and rolled off the bed and stretched my arms above my head. He tossed the pillow onto my bed and came to me and tickled my sides. I cried out and pushed him a way and ran to the other side of the room and locked myself in my bathroom and slid to the floor laughing.

"Don't think you can hide forever, I will get back at you for hitting me with that pillow," he called through the door. "Jack had the maids put your dinner in the fridge. I'm going to sit in my room and finish up my homework then head to bed. Mom is already laying down and Jack is in his office. I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright night Dylan and thanks for waking me up," I called back and heard him leave the room.

I stood up and turned on the shower, wanting to rid my body of the chlorine from swimming. As soon as I was done, I turned on my curling iron then walked out into my closet to pull on a pair of white skinny jeans and a red off the shoulder top that was longer than most shirts. I pulled on my knee high leather boots, wanting shoes that would be easy to walk over rocks in. I walked back to the bathroom and blow dried my hair then curled it before grabbing my purse and phone then leaving the room and entering Jacks office.

"Hey Leo, where are you going?"

"I was gonna hang with some of the cheerleaders, they were going to throw a party tonight," I lied. I wasn't going to tell him that I was actually going to go talk to an unstable boy who thought he was a wolf.

"Alright, what time do you think you'll be back? It is a school night."

"I don't know but if it's later than twelve I may crash at their place. If I do that, I'll send you a text to let you know," I shrugged.

"Alright, have fun. Don't do anything too stupid," he smiled and I smiled back.

As I left the room, I rolled my eyes and walked quietly out of the house and got into the Porsche. I pulled out quietly and headed towards the bridge. I knew that there was a shaded parking lot near the bridge so I pulled in there and had ten minutes to get to the bridge across the street. I got out, left my purse in the car and manually locked the car so it didn't make any noises and walked over to the bridge.

It occurred to me then that this could have been just a trick but I was here already. I walked the shadowed edge of the bridge and slowly made my way to the bike path underneath. I felt my heart pound in my chest as I walked under the bridge and walked half way under it and leaned against the stone wall. I listened to the noises that echoed through the tunnel and kept both openings in my peripherals.

"You actually came," his voice came towards me as I saw him enter the tunnel on the other side that I had come from.

"Why did you want me to meet you here?" I asked skeptically.

"I told you I'd show you my proof that you're not crazy about seeing a wolf the size of a horse," he whispered standing a few feet away from me.

I studied him in the dark and noticed that he his shirt was unbuttoned and he was barefoot. I straightened up against the wall and crossed my arms and waited. I saw his eyes bleed brown as he looked at me and I wanted to move away from his gaze.

"And what do you have as proof that would show I'm not seeing things?" I whispered.

"Don't freak out, I'm trusting you a lot with this," his voice grew rough as he took a few steps back.

My arms fell to my sides in my uncertainty then I heard the sound of bones popping out of place. I focused on his body and saw that it was changing. I frowned as I saw his skin darken and hair grew all over, shredding his clothes. His mouth and nose grew longer and turned into a muzzle and he fell to all fours but still towered over me. As the sounds of bones stopped popping out of place, I gasped as a huge wolf stood before me in Dakota's place.

A squeak escaped my lips as the wolf looked at me with his brown eyes. He moved closer and I tensed, my mind screaming at me to run but I remained still. His head was almost a foot above me as he stared at me as if waiting for me to start screaming and run. His head was within my reach and I lifted my shaky hand slowly and touched the fur of his muzzle and his eyes closed and he pressed his head into my hand.

I heard a whine come from him and I ran my hands across his soft, black fur. He moved so he was sitting on his hind legs and lowered himself so he was fully lying on the ground. I felt my knees close to giving out from my surprise and sank to the ground next to him, my hands going into the fur of his back. He turned his head so he could look at me with one eye and I stared back at him for a moment before sliding my hand through his fur again.

"You saved me… Thank you Dakota for trusting me like this. I won't say anything about this but will you stop with all the glaring and mood swings? It gives me a headache," I growled and he let out a type of cough that shook his body and as I looked at his eye, I saw amusement. "Are you laughing at me?"

He let out that cough again as he lifted his head and forelegs so he was sitting up and he stared down at me with both eyes. He pressed his wet nose to my forehead and let out a soft growl that was calming. I brought my arms up and wrapped them around his neck and buried my face in his fur. I felt his paw on my back as he laid his head on my shoulder and I smiled.

"You don't have spare clothes, do you?" I whispered and heard that cough again. "Mutt," I smirked, pushing away from him and stood up.

Dakota got to his feet and padded to the end of the tunnel that he had entered from and I saw a black gym bag by the entrance. I started climbing to atop the bridge when I heard the popping of bones. I walked over to my car and climbed onto the hood and looked up at the stars, waiting for Dakota to finish changing. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to stay calm as my mind processed what happened.


	13. CAGES & ABSENSES

"Leo, are you okay?" Dakota whispered once he stood next to my car.

"Just processing what just happened," I replied, opening my eyes and looking back at the stars. "Those drunks who had attacked me…are they really what they said they were?"

"Unfortunately yes, I am sorry that you got brought into all of this. That was never our intention when we moved here."

"Is your family the same as you?"

"Yes, except Paul. He was adopted into the family and knows nothing of what we are."

"Can you tell me why you're always glaring at me?" I sat up and looked at him.

"It's your scent," he smirked."Being what I am, my senses are stronger and that first day we met, I felt as if I was being pounded into a wall by your scent. Acting coldly seemed to be the only way that I could stay in control and not the beast."

"What about what happened at the pool today? What happened there?"

"I lost control. When I saw you starting that water fight, I was okay at first until I saw Eric kick you when he was swimming back to the surface. I dived in and I thought I had grabbed him. When I heard your whimper when I hit you, I panicked, realizing that it was actually you that I was hurting. I have become protective of you and I'm sorry."

"Was it you that texted me saying _'predators don't stalk their prey forever_?" I growled.

"Yeah," he laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that, my instincts took over when you snapped at me and went to that hotel. You could say that I had a panic attack."

"If you knew where I was then why didn't you come out of hiding, instead of sending me those texts?"

"I couldn't bring myself to because I kept wondering what I had done to make you act that way. I knew I was an icicle in your eyes but when I heard you talking to Dylan, I heard so much anger and pain in your voice."

I cleared my throat and pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head on the top of my knees. I could feel his gaze on me, but I couldn't look at him. This conversation was going nowhere I wanted it to; I couldn't answer the question I knew he was going to ask. I couldn't tell him why I ran.

"Leo, why did you act that way?"

I took a deep breath and locked away all my emotions and lifted my head. I slid of the hood and pulled my keys out of my pocket and unlocked my door. I was about to open my door when his arms came on either side of me, trapping me in his arms.

"Leo, why?"

"I can't say," I whispered, turning my head to the side, keeping my emotions on a tight leash.

"Leo please, I need to know." His forehead came forward and rested on my cheek. "Why Leo, what did I do to make you so angry and sad at the same time?"

I took a shaky breath and closed my eyes as I felt my eyes start to burn as tears threatened to spill. My hand clenched around my keys, letting the jagged edges dig into the palm of my hand as my eyes stung. I couldn't tell him why I ran. He wouldn't understand that he hurt me just by saying an innocent statement.

"I can't tell you," I spoke quietly, trying to hide the shakiness but he heard it and pulled back and made me look at him. "I'm sorry..."

"Leo," he growled softly touching my cheek and I felt them wet. I lowered my head and looked at the ground as the tears fell. "Please just say what is wrong. I promise to try and help whatever it is."

I took a shaky breath and tightened my fists. "It was something you said to Dylan when he was about to call Ben to hang at his place. When you said it, I acted up even though it shouldn't have bothered me..."

"What do you mean?"

I took a deep breath, forcing tears back and emotions completely locked before speaking.

"Let me go Dakota, I don't think of you like that," I spoke calmly and he stepped back as if he had been slapped. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

I slid into my car and looked at him once before driving off. His face had been full of pain and surprise. I had to tell him what made me run but couldn't exactly tell him that it was that. So I just acted the way he did that day.

* * *

To say that Dakota was shocked as she drove away was a huge understatement. Her words seemed to cut into him. They were the exact same words he had said about her to her brother Saturday morning in the orchards. Was this why she had snapped at him and ran? He couldn't sense anything from her aura to see if she truly meant those words or if they had been just a lie. She had acted like she was just a shell when she had said that painful sentence.

He got no sleep that night and felt horrible the next day. He didn't see Leo at all during the morning classes, no matter how much he tried to catch onto her scent. When he talked to Dylan during lunch, he said that she had never come home after she had left to go to a party at Kyra's, but Dakota realized that she had lied to come and meet him at the bridge, but then never came home.

"Kyra, have you seen Leo today?" Todd called to the cheerleader as they walked over to where she sat.

"She hasn't answered my texts," Kyra shrugged. "Why?"

"Dylan said that she went to your place for a party and was going to crash at your place and no one has gotten her to answer texts or calls," Todd frowned.

"Something's wrong," Dylan spoke as he came over. "This isn't like her at all. I know she's been touchy lately but she'd never do something like this."

Dakota pulled out his phone and ran out of the cafeteria, dialing her number.


	14. MEDICAL TRANSFERS

"Hello?" Leo's voice came through over the phone.

"Where are you?" Dakota asked. "Everyone has been searching for you all day."

"Dakota?"

"No, it's the Easter bunny, who do you think?" he snapped and heard a weak laugh that turned into a cough. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay…"

"Miss Taylor, we told you no phones. You are not well."

"Will you shut up?" Dakota heard Leo snap before she started coughing again. "Dakota will you tell everybody that I took a small trip out of state?"

"What's wrong?"

"I got in an accident last night…"

"What clinic?"

"Dakota…"

"What clinic?" Dakota snapped.

"Dr. Benson's, what are you doing?"

"I'm coming to you." Then he hung up and ran to his car and drove over to the clinic as fast as he could without being caught.

"May I help you?" a female nurse smiled coming into view.

"I need to see Leo Taylor," he spoke urgently.

"I'm sorry sir…"

"She needs me!"

"Sir, you are not family…"

"What's your name son?" a man came into view.

"Dakota Nelson," I spoke calming down some.

"She's just started asking for you. I'll take you to her, just be careful. She's very fragile right now. She has a huge cut along her thigh and abdomen," the man spoke as they walked down the hall and he pointed to a room before walking back to the main room.

Dakota took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Leo's voice reached him and he opened the door and came in. "Dakota…? You weren't kidding that you were coming." She smiled and he came and sat next to her.

"Why does no one know you were here?"

"Jack knows and I told him to keep quiet. I don't need the world freaking out over me just because I was attacked. Those guys came back," she whispered. "They made several cars run into me. Why did they come back?"

"I don't know," Dakota whispered back. "I wish I did. I will need to call my father and tell him that you know about our secret and that attack on Friday. If they came twice already then I know that they will come back again. They seem keen on getting you injured, what do they want?"

"They were saying something about how I was the key to find something," she whispered before coughing, "but why would they be trying to kill me?"

"I don't know but I do know that you cannot go anywhere alone with them out there," Dakota spoke then fell silent as there was a knock on the door and a male nurse came in. He smelled fresh blood on him and the hairs on his neck stood up.

"Oh my, I didn't know you had a visitor Miss Taylor. I'm sorry sir but you need to leave so I can change her bandages," the man spoke calmly.

"Dr. Benson just changed them right before he came in minutes ago," Leo frowned, "and he is not going anywhere."

"Oh my," he frowned looking at a clipboard in his hands. "I fear that I picked up the clipboard from earlier this morning. Forgive me." Then he left.

"They know I'm here," she whimpered.

"I'm calling my father," Dakota spoke and pulled out his phone, dialing the number.

"Hello Dakota, why are you calling me during school?"

"We have a dilemma," Dakota spoke. "Vampires are after Leo. She has had two encounters with them, one the night we took her out to dinner and just last night after I told her what we are. They think she is the key to find something, but we don't know what it is."

"Are you with her right now?"

"Yes."

"Let me talk to her."

Dakota handed her the phone and she frowned as she looked at him before taking it.

"Hello?" With Dakota's hearing, he could hear everything.

"Leo, you must listen closely to me. You must stay with one of our family at all times. Most times vampires only try getting to someone once then give up if it fails. These ones are different. Now I know you are an amazing artist and I hope you could draw these vampires that are after you. Can you do that?"

"Yes sir," Leo kept her eyes on Dakota.

"Now I will talk to Jack and convince him to either have one of the boys stay at your house or you come to ours once you recover enough. Jack told me about your accident, be careful Leo."

"Yes sir, I will and stay close to one of you mutts at all times," she whispered and her eyes looked away from Dakota and he frowned.

"Good girl, I'll talk to you two soon." Then the line went dead.

Leo handed him the phone back and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Leo we need to talk," Dakota whispered and I locked my emotions before opening my eyes to look at him. "I am sorry for what I said Saturday in the orchards. I guess my icicle act went a little too far. I lied to Dylan just so I could keep an eye on you. When you repeated last night what I had told you then, I felt your words cut into me. Last night, I couldn't sleep at all and when no one had seen you today, I started to freak out."

I blinked in surprise and wanted to smile at how fast he had caught on then looked away from him. "You know now what I felt. I still don't know why I acted that way when you said them."

"Do you feel something for me Leo?" he asked, standing up and made me look at him. "I didn't realize it 'til recently that I care for you a lot and that is why my beast has acted up so many times. I've become very protective of you."

I felt my eyes widen in surprise and I smiled. He slid his hand to cup my cheek and kissed my brow gently. I placed my hand on top of his and closed my eyes, silently revering in the feel of his touch. I heard a knock on the door and Dakota moved his hand to wrap it through my fingers and lowered our intertwined hands to the bed by my waist.

"Leo, a Lieutenant Andrew Nelson called saying he was moving you to his personal clinic, do you know who that is?" Dr. Benson came in confused.

"That is my father," Dakota spoke and he nodded.

"There are five men here to move you to an ambulance that is waiting since your condition does not allow you to get out of bed." I nodded and the men came in, all of them wearing black scrubs.

They nodded to Dakota then shifted me onto a stretcher and moved me to a mobile ambulance bed. Two of the men, disconnected the wires and put some different wires on my chest for their EKG machine while another grabbed the IV bag and laid it on my stomach. Dakota stayed by my head as the men wheeled the bed out to the ambulance and loaded me in. Dakota sat next to me and held my hand again.

"We'll explain things once we get to your house Dakota," a female came into view and sat on my other side as the doors closed and we were off. "We sensed several of them at this clinic and wanted to move her as soon as possible."

"Understandable," Dakota replied as he squeezed my hand.

"Miss Taylor, we're sorry for all the confusion. Master Nelson is working overtime to try and figure out why they keep attacking you, but so far there are no answers. Your father is the only one who knows where you'll be, everyone else has been told that you went on vacation and your phone has no service."

"Alright," I whispered.

The woman hung my IV bag up and proceeded to check my wounds, taking care to so only the necessary amount of skin. Then soon, I felt the ambulance slow down and it went dark. Dakota squeezed my hand when the machine started to beep faster with my heart.

"We are just talking a few tunnels that lead to the house. The entrances are heavily guarded and also camouflaged very well," the woman spoke. "The only contact that you will have is with the immediate family. They will get contact to your father when needed. Your phone has been returned to your father as well as all possessions that you had with you that were not damaged. We'll have clothes at the house for you."

"Thank you," I smiled as the ambulance stopped and the doors opened.

They moved me to a room in what I assumed was a few levels below ground and was full equipped with medical equipment and medicine. I was moved to a large bed and shifted off the stretcher. I shifted onto a few pillows and sighed as the woman hung my IV bag above my head. Dakota sat next to me as the woman pulled off the bandage on my abdomen, making me hiss in pain. She didn't even look at me as she cleaned it and put some ointment on the stitched wound then bandaged it and moved the blankets to do the same thing to my leg then she left.


	15. QUESTIONS & ANSWERS

Dakota sat on the bed next to me and ran his hand through my hair. I smiled and shifted my head to look up at him and saw that his eyes were mixed between blue and brown. I caught his hand that was going through my hair and kissed the back of his hand.

"I have a question…" I whispered as I let his hand go.

"I may have an answer," he smirked.

"Could… could you lay with me…in your other form?" I hesitated and heard him laugh as he got off the bed.

He started to pull off his shirt and I averted my eyes to let him undress so he could shift. I cringed slightly as I listened to the popping of bones then I felt him crawl back onto the bed and curl his large form around me. I gripped his fur and moved to a slightly sitting position and heard him growl. I laughed at him, ignoring the pain then laid my head on his side, my face turned towards his head where he watched me with one of his brown eyes.

"I'm fine," I whispered, running my hands through his fur and he blinked and laid his hands on his paws and started to growl softly like a purr. "That sounds nice," I smiled and closed my eyes.

* * *

They walked down a few flights of stairs quickly once the five men had come up, saying that Leo had been transferred successfully and that Dakota was watching over her now. Jack followed Felicia and the twins through several hallways 'til he believed that he was lost. They finally came to a door and Felicia knocked once before opening it.

Jack found himself in a large room that was lit very well. There was a dresser on one hall and a large bed was on the other side. He saw Leo laying against something black that was huge. She was curled against whatever it was, sleeping peacefully.

"Dakota!" Sunny growled and the black thing lifted its head and Jack's heart almost stop as he stared at a huge wolf. It growled once before laying its head back down and lifted its tail and rested it on Leo's waist.

"She already knows, Sunny, that's why daddy allowed her to come here. Dakota spilled the beans just last night before she was in that wreck," Suzie laughed walking over to the bed and scratching the wolf's head. "I think he's better like this, he actually shows emotion even if it's just growling."

The wolf bared his teeth and started to growl at the girl, but as soon as Leo moved, he stopped and turned his head and looked down at her as her eyes opened. Jack saw a smile as she reached up and scratched the wolf behind the ears and took a deep breath. Andrew had said that there was a reason they were not the socialist of people and they had a genetic disease of sorts. Now he was seeing it with his own eyes. Supernatural beings existed in this world.

"Jack…?" Leo turned her head and locked her eyes on the man.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm comfortable unlike when I was at the clinic," she smiled as her hand reached behind her and ran through the wolf's fur. "Did Mr. Nelson tell you the situation?"

"Yes, you'll be staying here 'til you're out of danger. We'll get your homework and get it down here so you can actually stay caught up in school. We're not sure how long you'll be here but you cannot have any contact with your mom or Dylan, we don't want do endanger them."

"What about you?" she frowned.

"I have a loyal coworker who is with me at the office. Don't worry about me. Just worry about healing and staying safe."

She nodded sadly and he saw her trying to sit up. The wolf growled and she growled right back as she sat up and shifted so she was propped against the wolf's side. Jack walked over to her and she pulled him into a hug.

"Take care of yourself, dad," she whispered in his ear and he pulled back to look at her in surprise. She nodded to him, letting a small smile grace her face as she leaned back against the wolf's side. "I hope that my vacation cover will convince _everyone_ that is wondering about me." She emphasized everyone and Jack nodded.

"Dakota take care of her," Jack said uncomfortably to the wolf who nodded his head once before nuzzling Leo's cheek once then laying his head back down on the bed. Jack touched her cheek once before standing up and following the twins and Felicia out of the room and back up to the main level. "Will she be alright here?"

"Jack, she'll be safer here than anywhere else," Andrew put his hand on his shoulder. "Todd will be with Dylan and Felicia will watch over Anna. We'll make sure your safe. It was never our intention for those men to come after Leo. This is our area of expertise; I promise you that we'll take care of everything."

Jack nodded and bid the family farewell before going out and getting in his car and driving home.

"Jack, where is Leo?" Dylan came down the stairs annoyed.

"Did she not tell you? She went on a small vacation out of state and left last night around 9:00pm. She never did say where she was going, but I'm sure she'll be back soon."

"She hasn't answered any texts from me or anyone at school…"

"Must be in a No Service area," Jack shrugged before entering his office and discretely sliding Leo's iPhone into his drawer, making sure it was turned off as Dylan entered the room.

"Why would she just leave?"

"She's not the type of girl who really tells people things since she has become more independent. You need to learn that she won't always confide in you even though you were always there for her. She is growing up into a beautiful woman, stop being such a worry-wart," Anna spoke as she came into the room and kissed Dylan's cheek. "Relax Dylan, she'll be perfectly fine."

Jack nodded but was internally yelling at himself because he knew the truth. There was a great threat against Leo and he didn't know what exactly would happen to her. She would most likely rebel at one point, complaining about not having any privacy or space while having to have someone with her at all times. Then if that happened and she escaped the Nelson's place, what would happen next?

There were just too many questions and not enough answers.


End file.
